Echo and Narcissus
by Falling-Blue Ashes
Summary: When a strange voice travels through New York, the turtles must confront it and whatever dangers it brings, even if it means sacrifice. R&R please
1. The Voice

_**Echo and Narcissus **_

_A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tale. _

_**Synopsis**: When a strange voice travels through New York, the turtles are forced to confront it and whatever dangers it brings._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of TMNT or New York. I however do own the voice._

_Hear my distant call_

_Hear my dire plea_

The night was like any other. For the four mutant turtles that roamed freely across the roof tops, nothing was amiss. They leapt and bounded with ease across New York as they did thousands of times over. The liquid moonlight poured its aura over the quiet streets, like the blanket of the Sandman.

_Won't someone out there_

_Come rescue me?_

There was no one on the sidewalks that gorgeous August evening. Normally there would be lots of teenagers and party-goers out at the midnight hour, but tonight was different. To the mutant turtles, this was nothing to be worried about. They carried on about their rounds as they always did and were about to return to their underground lair when they heard a distant voice echoing out across the buildings.

_Take me away_

_From my pain _

Strangely, the four turtles could not shake the voice from their heads. It called to them, making them feel weary all of a sudden. No matter what they did, the voice still came over the horizon, continuing the eerie song it sang

_Hear my voice_

_I call to you again_

The largest of the four, pointed to the manhole below them, the other three understood and slipped down into the sewers, their bandana tail whipping out of sight. The manhole cover had deadened the sound, their sleepiness had abated. Shaking themselves to their senses, they walked through the sewers to their lair, where their mutant rat father stood waiting.


	2. Desperate

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 2_

'My son's what happened? You look ill.' Master Splinter said as his four turtle sons entered the lair

'I don't know Master, on our way back from patrolling, we heard a voice. The city was dead, I don't know if the voice we heard has anything to do with it though.' Leo, the blue clad turtle stated thoughtfully

'This voice, what was it like?' Splinter asked, his voice laced with concern

'It was soft, and airy. It was projected from somewhere near the southern edge of New York. It was soothing, I felt really tired,' Donatello spoke, it was quickly supported by the nods of Raphael and Michelangelo

'Hmmmm, you must investigate the source of the voice. And quickly, I fear for the worst if it goes unchecked. I will meditate on this matter some more.' Master Splinter mumbled as he headed to his room.

The four turtles were left standing in the lair. Slowly they ambled over to the sofas and sat down. Each had no idea what to say. Leonardo turned and looked at his brothers. Mikey was half asleep, Raph was somewhere between angry and restlessness, and Don looked lost in thought. Knowing his brothers as he did, Leo felt it was the best if he left them alone for the rest of the night.

Morning

Mikey was the first to wake, he groggily walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast. He passed the dojo on his way. There were series of loud obnoxious noises coming from within. Curiously, Mikey slid the door open carefully. Raph was beating the punching bag to a living pulp, while Leo and Master Splinter were in a corner sitting cross-legged. Both were in a state of deep mediation. Satisfied, Mikey shut the door and continued his way to the kitchen.

'Eggs and bacon I think,' Mikey murmured to himself as he began cooking.

Minutes passed; soon the lair was wafting with the smell of eggs and delicious bacon. Raph and Leo entered closely followed by Splinter. The three of them sat at the table and waited for breakfast,

'Would one of you go and find Donatello, he should not miss breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day after all.' Splinter called to his son's, Raph got up and walked out of the kitchen without a word.

He aimlessly walked to Don's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear a reply, Raph slid the door open. Still pitch black, Raph carefully avoided all the strange gadgets that littered the floor.

'Hey, Donny, Splinter says its time to wake up,' He called in a soft voice. When there was no reply, Raph tried everything he knew. Still there was no reply from his brother, making sure he was still breathing, Raph tried the most desperate thing he could think of,

'Don, your lab's on fire!' Donatello quickly snapped up in his bed, his eyes wide open in shock

'WHAT? ON FIRE?' Don yelled as he woke, then he saw Raph laughing next to him, 'RAPHAEL!' He yelled as he lunged at his brother. Raph quickly got the hint and bolted from Don's room as fast as he could. He made it to the kitchen, but Don was hot on his heels.

'My son, how nice of you to join us.' Master Splinter said as Raph quickly sat leaving Donatello standing at the kitchen door

'What? Oh, right. Good morning everyone, Raphael.' Don said monotone like, but putting emphasis on Raph's name.

Night

Don had cooled off since his rude awakening, but Raph wasn't taking any chances. Master Splinter had sent them to find the voice, and Leo was leading (of course), with Raph close behind him. Mikey was between Don and Raph and was unaware that he was acting as a barrier between his older brothers.

Leo headed off to the south and in a tight knit group the others followed. They had not heard the voice since they left, but then it came over the horizon like a train. It was loud and vibrant

_Taste the Wind_

_Feel the Earth_

_Smell the Fire_

_See the Water_

_You can do all these things_

_Yet you won't help me_

Quickly, the same tired feeling had taken over the turtles as the struggled to reach their destination. The city below them was empty again, this time the turtles were sure it had to do with the voice.

_The lonely person_

_Pushed out of you thought_

_Is calling for help_

_What evil can you wrought_

Fighting the instinct to return home and sleep, the four turtles had finally reached a small forest. Carefully they walked to the center of the forest where a girl sat on a rock, surrounded by a small lake.

_Hear my distant call_

_Hear my distant plea_

_Won't someone out there_

_Please rescue me?_

Soon it became too much for the four mutants, the song broke over them like a hammer. Each passed out and fell into a deep sleep. Unable to awaken from their nap, their heads swimming with the words of the song.


	3. Riddle

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 3_

Raph slowly came to his senses, though his eyes were still shut. He moved every part of his body to make sure he was not hurt, and then he slowly struggled to open his eyes. At first he could no determine if he had done so, all he could see was black. Quickly he put his hands down to take out his sais, but they were not there,

'Where the shell am I?' he asked to no one in particular,

'Obviously, you're in a pitch black cave,' Raph heard a familiar voice call from nearby. Blindly, Raph felt around him and his hand came in contact with a shell,

'Mikey? Is that you?'

'Who were you expecting,' Mikey joshed with his brother. Raph decided that the question had been rhetorical and didn't answer.

'Where are Leo and Donny?'

'I don't know, when I woke up, I couldn't find them.' Mikey responded

'Great, of all the turtles to get stuck with, it had to be you,' Raph angrily cried out, thrusting a fist into open air, 'We need to find a way to get out of here.'

'Once again, thank you Mr. Obvious,' Mikey joked again, nearly immediately Mikey stopped laughing, he could tell that Raph was clearly not in the mood. Slowly, Mikey placed his hand on his brother's shell and the two of them tried to make their way out of the dark cave. The cool rock under Raph's hand was getting colder and icier as he walked. The upside, Raph's eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark and he could see where he was going. The grey rock slowly turned an onyx black as every step was taken. The rock under their feet was turning to warm sand, shifting under heavy footfalls.

'Do you know where you're going?' Mikey asked his big brother behind him

'Mikey, if you say another word, I'll shut yer trap permanent like.'

'Alright, I get the picture, I mean all you had to do was tell me to stop,'

'Mikey,'

'Really, I would have stopped right away; I get it now, no more talking,

'MIKEY,'

'Really though, all you had to do was ask, I would have stopped because you're my big brother and I care 'bout you,' Raph sighed, '_this is going to be a long walk,'_

The sun was beating down on the little lake in the forest. The clouds lumbered by, the bug hummed lazily as they glided through the air. The trees cast a long shadows and the wind was gently swaying them. Leo opened his eyes; the birds were looking down on him from the large willow tree he was lying under. As he woke, they took flight, twittering madly as the gambolled around with one another.

'What is going on?' He asked himself; slowly he registered what was around him. In front of him was the lake, to the left were more trees and to the right was a cave. 'Where are my brothers?' He asked himself again, realizing that Donny, Raph, and Mikey were not with him.

'Don't worry your head off,' A strange voice came from the other side of the tree, 'Your brothers are perfectly fine,' The voice was light and care-free, it was clear and sounded like silver bells on pure glass.

'Who are you?' Leo called out, reaching for his katana's, He grabbed empty air, and then he noticed that his weapons were not there.

'My name is Gabrielle, and you?' The voice was innocent enough to abate Leo's anger, but he did not let his guard down, he still didn't know what this Gabrielle person had done with his brothers.

'Leonardo, where are my brothers?' He called to the voice

'Hey, Leo, there you are!' Raph called to him, as he and Mikey emerged from the cave,

'Raph! Are you guys alright?'

'Yeah bro, wait, where's Donny?' Mikey asked stepping out from behind Raph

'He wasn't with you?'

'We thought he was with you.' Raph was starting to get angry again, the tension in his voice was clear.

'Gabrielle, there is one more of my brothers. Where is he?' Leo started

'The other turtle? There was another?' Gabrielle stated in a spiralling small voice, 'The purple, wearing, bandanna, turtle?'

'Yes, where is he?' Leo was starting to get panicky

'OOoohhhhhh, that turtle!' The girl began to laugh a little. Like her voice, her laugh seemed more and more like a cascade of shooting stars, 'He was sleep-walking, I had to move him with the red and orange turtles, but maybe he got up again!'

'Don? Sleep-walking?' Mikey whispered under his breath. Leo sighed and turned to his brothers.

'When was the last time Don was sleep-walkin?' Raph asked

'Yesterday night, I was meditating and I saw him walk around the lair, Leo's mood then changed again, 'Wait! We still don't know where his is! Gabrielle, show yourself right now!'

'Leonardo, I can't help you with your brother. But I can tell you this and maybe it will help. "_Your brother seeks your happiness; he does only what he can to help you."'_ A sudden gust of wind shook the lake, the trees and the grass. Then there was silence.

A.N: I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait, I just got back from a two week cruise to the Bahamas. I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for that long again.


	4. Mikey you're a Genuis

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 4_

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of TMNT

'Did any of you get that mumbo jumbo?' Raph asked angrily, looking at Leo. The birds

began to sing again, the heat bugs humming madly.

'I don't remember what she said' Leo replied, looking a little crest-fallen

'She said something like, "_Your brother seeks your happiness; he does only what he can  
to help you." _Or something like that,' Mikey added, seconds slowly turned into minutes

as the three turtles stood in silence.

'I don't get it,' Raph stated while he irritably kicked and punched the sturdy oak tree,

'What did she mean? And while on the subject, "Fearless Leader," who was she?'

'I don't know Raph, all I know is that she is responsible for the emptiness in the city, and

her name is Gabrielle,'

'What about Master Splinter? Could he know what she meant?' Mikey piped up suddenly.

Leo's jaw dropped, '_Why didn't I think of that?'_ He reached down in to his belt and

pulled out the shell cell.

He dialled the number and it started ringing. After about ten rings it stopped,

'You've reached the shell cell of Master Splinter; I am either meditating or….meditating.

If you are my sons and you need help please press 1. If you are Mr. Jones, please press 2.

If you are Ms. O'Neil I need you to pick up some groceries, please press 3. If you are

anyone else please press 4. To replay this message, please press 5. Thank you for calling,

have a nice day.' Leo looked up at his brothers as he pushed 5, so they could hear it.

'Alright, that was a bit different, but anyways press 1 Leo,' Raph told him, his facial

expression was slightly confused. Leo pressed one; the three of them put their ears up to

the shell cell and listened.

'Hello, my son's. If you need immediate medical help, press 1. If you have been told a

seemingly impossible statement, press 2. If you think that you are dying press 3. Also, if

you are not back home by 12:00 tomorrow evening, I **_will_** find you. Thank you, have a

nice day.'

'Anyone beside me think that Master Splinter has gone a little overboard with the

message?' Raph asked a little sarcastically

'It doesn't matter now Raph,' Leo answered pressing 2. Mikey had begun to get bored and  
started to walk around the lake. The water was fresh and cool, the sun was reflecting the

crystal clear water, and Mikey could see all the way to the bottom. He sat on the grassy

edge and dipped his feet into the lake. He thought a bit, '_I remember last night, when_

Donny was sleepwalking. He started fixing Raph's bike with his eyes closed. Hmmmm,

well he only fix's things because it makes him happy to know that we're happy. So, to

find him all we have to do is think of something that he would be fixing for us, all the

way out here.' 

'Hey guys,' Mikey called out standing up, 'I think I got it, what could Donny be fixing out

here? Is anything missing?'

'Mikey you're a genius, can't believe I'm saying it,' Raph joked with his little brother,

'Well, besides our weapons, I don't think so.' Leo assured

'Alright, so where would Donny go to fix our weapons?' Mikey asked looking around him,

'Well, we didn't see him in the cave, so he'd probably be somewhere quiet.' Leo replied

taking off to the other side of the lake. Mikey and Raph followed.

On the other side of the lake, and through a small patch of woods was another, quiet small  
clearing. The three turtles sighed in deep relief; Donatello was lying on the ground, with

their weapons lying beside him. Leo's katana's and Raph's sais were sparking in the

sunlight. Mikey's nunchakus were polished and the chain tightened,

'Hmm…w...hat's going on?' Donny mumbled, stirring from his sleep,

'You were sleep-walking again Donny,'


	5. Only take a second

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 5_

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so bah

PD Purple Dragons. I got really tired of writing it out.

_**Enter the Shredder:**_

'Shredder, I'm afraid we have some bad news' a timid voice rang through the giant hall. The torches lining the room illuminated the tall chair at the far end of the room.

'What kind of bad news?' Replied an icy voice, the first man was starting to quake under the powerful glare of the Shredder

'Th…the girl, s…sir. It ap...pears sh…she has t…teamed up with the t…turtles.' Shakily came the reply from the first man

'WHAT!' The man jumped backwards at the sudden shout from his master, 'I want her back here. I don't care who gets in the way, kill any that do. By tomorrow morning, I want her back here, where she belongs!' The man hurriedly bowed and ran from the room.

'Tricky, tricky. The turtles will not be able to protect her for long.' The Shredder mumbled to himself as his hall became empty again.

'I sleep-walk?' Donny asked disbelievingly, as the four turtles stealthily walked home. Night had fallen on New York, and Gabrielle had not been heard to this point.

'Yeah, you sleep-walk. Kinda strange, I agree, but you do.' Raph called back to his younger brother, his voice was barely audible over the loud shouts and conversations of the people below. It was a nice night, the wind was gently blowing and a warm mist rose along the river.

'Guys, we got some trouble.' Leo called, quickly dropping his voice and pointing over the edge of the pizzeria they were on top of.

'Aaawww, Leo, do we have to do this now. I've never gone so long with out food.'

'Mikey, this is not up for dispute. This will only take a second.' Leo replied leaping off the roof becoming face to face with a mob of Purple Dragons. Split second later, all four turtles were in between a girl and the PD.

'Don, get the girl and get her to safety.' Leo called to him, Don obliged and lead the girl up a fire escape and off into the night. The PD made their first move, bats, chains, hockey sticks, pies and crow bars were all swinging madly as they charged into the fray. A PD wrapped his chain around Leo's katana's and threw the ends over Leo's head to another PD behind him. Pulling sharply, Leo's arms became tight up to his plastron, as he became entangled with the chain. Raph was pinned to the wall, a small semi-circle of PD around him. One came running at him, twirling his sia's, Raph prepared himself. Suddenly, he felt a twanging pain run up his arm; he looked away and saw the PD swing at him with a bat. _'What the shell is going on. The Purple Dragon's are actually organized?'_ Raph watched all angles before performing a circle kick, disarming all of his attackers. Running over the Leo, he cut the chains binding him, the expression on Leo's face was clear that he was thinking the same thing.

'Congratulations turtles,' Came a drawling voice from the shadows. Hun emerged from a nearby building, a struggling Michelangelo in his brick like arms.

'Mikey,' Leo said under his breath, 'Let him go Hun,'

'I think not,' Hun grinned evilly as he tightened his grip, constricting a Mikey as he did.

'And you said, this would only take a second,' Mikey grumbled, slightly out of breath.


	6. Brief Moment

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 6_

Disclaimer: Not mine

'Hun, I'm not going to tell you again, put my brother down' Leo shouted at Hun, Mikey was starting to stop struggling, as the constriction was getting to him.

'I don't take orders from freaks,' Spat Hun in reply,

'That's it,' Raph lunged at Hun, his sais furiously swinging as he leapt. Hun thought quickly (I know OoC, Lol) and held Mikey up in front of him, Raph veered off into the wall avoiding them both.

'Raph a head on attack isn't going to work.' Leo shouted half in panic for the safety of his youngest brother

'I kinda figured that out, thanks for the update' Raph scowled as he stood up, He didn't have long to brush himself off as a large explosion erupted from behind the wall. Raph jumped over Hun and skidded to a halt beside Leo. The brick walls started to crumble as the force of the explosion knocked them over.

'Mikey?' Raph called out through the dust and the thick rubble, there was no response, but the sudden shift of debris called Leo to attention. Readying his katana's, he stepped forward slowly. Raph followed and the two turtles visually searched the rubble, Hun was clearly unconscious, but Mikey was no where in sight.

'Why 'Allo, 'Allo, 'Allo!' A fake accent called from the roof above Leo and Raph. The fake British accent could belong to none other than Mr. Turtle Titan himself. Smiling slightly, Leo and Raph went up to the roof and saw Michelangelo sitting pretty on a power box.

'Mikey how didja do that?' Raph questioned in disbelief while staring at his seemingly un harmed little brother

'Ahh, my good turtle, a magician never reveals his secrets.' Mikey replied winking, allowing himself to smile a little, he suddenly got a pang of fear run through him. A sudden twinge of alarm shocked his system,

'Guys, something is seriously not right.' He stated slowly,

'Like what?' Raph asked

'Something has happened, but I don't know what. But the feeling is familiar, like the one I get when you guys are in trouble.'

'Hey, Donny's been gone a long time.'

A/N: I'm really sorry it's so short; today I had a serious case of writers block. This chapter is not my best, I promise a much longer one next time. Despite its stature, could you R&R PLEASE?


	7. Meet the Voice

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 7_

**Disclaimer: I own no part**

A/N: As promised, this chapter is much longer. Please R&R and thanks to those who have stuck by this story and have reviewed so far. Although Raph is tough and strong on the outside, we all know that he is he a soft spot for kids and people in need. SO DON'T FLAME ME. Thanks again to those who reviewed!

'He went that way,' Raph pointed out as he waved in the direction just passed the looming Saki HQ.

'He went that way, so will we.' Leo called leaping rapidly off; he was soon followed by Mikey and Raph.

'Last one there hatched from a rotten egg' Mikey called as the three turtles began their rooftop race

'We already know that you did Mike, but you're the only one' Raph called to Mike who was steps ahead of him. Mikey turned to face Raph, but then tripped over a skylight. Raph laughed as he ran by him, he knew it would not take Mikey long to catch up. Years of out running Raph had made Mikey very quick and hard to beat. As if on cue, Raph saw the tails of an orange bandana whip by him. In a green blur, Mikey was close behind Leo. Raph slightly smiled to himself as he poured on the speed to catch up. (Smiling because Mikey was the only person who gave him a good work out)

They were bounding for a few minutes when Leo stopped on the top of a Sony store. Mikey was not paying attention and ran right into Leo, the sudden stop surprised Raph and he knocked into the other two. In a tangled mess, the three brothers struggled to free themselves of each other.

'Leo move your foot, it's in my mouth!' Mikey yelled

'I'll move my foot as soon as Raph gets his shell off my head!' Leo called back

'I'll move my shell as soon as Mikey gets his nunchakus outta my eyes' Raph growled in response

'I'll move my nunchakus as soon as Leo gets his swords away from my ne…' Mikey didn't have time to finish, he was interrupted by laughter. He turned his eyes to face the laughter, there was a girl sitting on the ledge shrouded in shadows watching the commotion.

With a final heave, all three brothers were untangled and were facing the girl.

'And just who the shell are you?' Raph demanded, temper flaring as he saw that beside the girl was an unconscious Donatello and traces of a Foot battle

'Don't I sound familiar to you, Raphael?' The girl replied, fighting off more laughter as she spoke. Raph thought, the girl did seem familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on where,

'Come on, don't I sound even the slightest bit familiar? Your brother knew me, as soon as he knew, I couldn't stop. It was too late, he had already fallen. The Foot nearly had me there, so I had no other choice, your brother understood.' The girl stated monotone like

'Gabrielle?' Leo asked after a moments pause, the girl nodded her head. _'So this is Gabrielle,'_ Mikey went over in his mind when they first met her, now that he thought; they had only met her voice. The strange voice echoing over New York that had that strange spell tossed into it.

'I am sorry for his current condition, like I said, I had no other choice,' Gabrielle apologized as she motioned at Don, 'I knew you would notice that he was in trouble, so I waited. He is merely asleep, and should regain consciousness in about 3 hours.' Leo stood up and walked slowly towards the shaded ledge where Don and Gabrielle were, he reached down and pulled Don out of the shadow and back to where his other brothers stood watching.

With Don safely between Leo and Mike, and Raph bringing up the rear, they started to leave, when Gabrielle called out to them, a note of panic audible in her voice,

'WAIT! You can't leave me here, my life is in danger!'

'From what? You took care of yourself pretty well up here, what's stopping you from _singin'_ your way out of another jam?' Raph demanded turning about to her,

'The Shredder is after me, and besides, my ability takes up my voice, I can only sing for a certain amount of time and then I have to wait until my voice comes back, please, don't leave me here.' Gabrielle was practically sobbing as she fell to her knees. For the first time, the three turtles could actually see her. She had long raven black hair pulled into a ponytail, and her clothes were torn and dirty, she was wearing a very large black over coat that had silver gems splattered across the back. They stood out in the pale moonlight.

'Why is the Shredder after you? What have you done to him?' Leo asked, a slightly more sympathetic tone than Raph,

'After my parents were killed in a Foot raid, the Shredder took me under his wing. Raised me to be a fighter, when he learned of my ability, he tried to use me to defeat all his enemies. I can't kill people; it's not what I do! I ran away, but he has tracked me down. If he finds me, he will kill me.' Tears running down Gabrielle's face convinced the turtles that Gabrielle was not all bad.

'I thought yer voice only puts people to sleep? What's with all the killin'?' Raph asked

'It depends on what I'm singing, a lullaby will put people to sleep, a song with inner emotions and sadness will make you feel sad. I song about death and destruction can put you into a coma.' Gabrielle's words were hard to make out through all the tears, at this point even Raph's heart began to melt. Raph turned to Leo and the two shared a silent thought.

'Master Splinter is not going to like this, you know that right guys?' Mikey stated timidly, Leo nodded his head and Raph turned back to Gabrielle,

'Alright, come on. We're taking you home with us.' Gabrielle's face lightened as she rushed past Raph and stood beside Leo and Donny.

After the long and tiring walk home, the four turtles and Gabrielle walked into the lair. Gabrielle's jaw dropped as she walked in, she silently floated in awe.

'Welcome home my sons.' Master Splinter emerged from his room, a slight frown visible on his face. His walking stick tapped the ground hard as Leo and Mikey turned so that Splinter could see Don, 'What has transpired in your jaunt to the surface? And who is this?' Splinter walked to Donny as he gestured to Gabrielle, still lost in her own world.

'She did this, Master Splinter. But it was for the good, if she hadn't well, I don't really know what happened. Why don't we ask her?' Mikey piped up,

'When addressing someone, Michelangelo, it is proper to say their name.'

'Sorry Sensei, this is Gabrielle. The foundation of that ominous influence we heard looming above the streets of New York…' Mikey stopped as Leo and Raph faced him, eyes wide in shock, 'What, Donny is the only one who can use big words?' Leo was the foremost to recuperate from Mikey's extravagant use of hefty verbal skills,

'We met her topside, but she is being stalked by the Shredder, so we felt it was best to let her stay down here for the time being, I hope that is okay with you Sensei?'

'Of course my son, she is welcome to stay with us.' Raph silently slipped away and brought Gabrielle back down to earth, actually under earth, you get my drift. He steered her over to Master Splinter,

'I thank you for the chance to prove my honour and trustworthiness, Master Splinter.' She said clasping her hands and bowing in sign of respect

'Of course you are most welcome, but first I would like to know how the Shredder came into your life. Why don't we sit down, Leonardo, Michelangelo, please put your brother down in his room. Raphael, make some tea please,' the three turtles hurried off to do as they were bidden as Splinter led Gabrielle to the sofa in front of the many TV screens. Soon Raph returned with a tray full of teacups and a big pot of tea. He set it down in front of Master Splinter and took a seat across from Gabrielle as Leo and Mikey returned. When they too took a seat, Splinter poured the tea into the cups

'Well, what has happened to you that the Shredder is seeking you?' He announced as he passed the teacups around to the group

'Where do I begin?' Gabrielle wondered as she curled up on the sofa

'The beginning would be best,'

'Okay, as far back as I can remember, I lived with my parents in Japan, but I was born in New Zealand. I was raised in Japan because my father's family lived there. One day the Foot invaded our remote village at the foot of a mountain. My mother told me to run for cover deep in the woods. She gave me a weapon and made me promise to stay hidden. Of course I ran for it, but I loved my family and hid on the outskirts of the forest.

'I could see all that was going on, but I was too afraid to help. My father and his brother were the first to fall under the Shredder's onslaught; my mother and my aunt were next. Then they burned down the house, with my grandparents still inside. I never saw them again, before I knew what was happening some Foot came behind my and took me to the Shredder.

'Then I became his adopted daughter, he trained me in the way of the ninja, but then he learned of my power and tried to use me for evil, I ran away.' At this Gabrielle stopped and pulled her black over coat closer around her. The turtles and Master Splinter were sitting quietly and sipping their tea away slowly

'Sounds like you had quiet the experience,' Splinter said after a long and awkward silence in the group.

'Sounds terrible, I can't imagine growing up with Shred-head' Mikey commented looking shocked

'Sounds a lot like someone else we know, Gabrielle; you don't know Karai do you? She was another person who grew up with Shredder?' Leo asked softly

'Yes, I have met her once in a while. She helped me though,' Gabrielle answered

'Helped you with what?' Raph questioned

'I know that you are the Shredder's enemies, and he has trained me to kill you. Karai help me to understand that you can't judge a book by its cover.'

'Meanin' what exactly?' He pushed

'That I shouldn't kill someone with out knowing their true intentions. When I met you and saw your concern for your family, I knew that this is what Karai meant. The Shredder is the one that should be killed, for he is no ninja, only a dishonourable man hiding behind a metal suit.'

'Hold it,' Mikey interrupted, 'If you can put people into a coma with your voice, why didn't you just stop the Shredder yourself?'

'Well he took that into account and Baxter Stockman gave him a pair of earplugs that stop him from hearing my voice.'

'So now, that brings us here to this moment,' Gabrielle concluded, the three turtles and Splinter sat in silence. Minutes turned to half hours, and the five of them just sat in silence. Gabrielle soon got tired and fell asleep on the couch. Once Splinter had concluded that she was definitely asleep, he motioned to his three sons. He led them to the dojo, once inside; Splinter slid the door shut with a tiny _click_.

'Well Sensei, what do we do?' Leo asked softly

'We can do nothing but wait. You will take Gabrielle on your rounds, and we will let The Shredder make the first move. Until that time, we will act like she is family.'

'So you don't think she's lyin' to us?' Raph questioned

'No, there was honesty in her eyes, as well as fear, she truly possess great distaste for our common enemy. Of course this matter deserves further insight, I will meditate so more on this issue. Goodnight my sons, and make sure that your brother does not get a 'confusing' revelation, when he pulls out of his sleep.' With that, Master Splinter lest the dojo leaving his sons to ponder the task at hand.

'AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG' The horrified yell that erupted throughout the lair.


	8. Vivid Dreams

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 8_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em.

**A/N- **BIG THANKS to those reviewers again, I finally reached my 8 chapter goal, all thanks to you. I might ask your help in later chapters, I'm starting to lose where this story is going. Big surprise in this chapter though, along with some Raph centric a little later on.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph raced out of the dojo, Master Splinter bolted out of his room and blurred past them. The four mutants raced after each other until they reached their destination.

'NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!' Another scream erupted from behind Donatello's door.

'Curse these confounded locks!' Splinter said quietly in his head. Gabrielle was now wide awake and sitting on the couch, watching the goings on, her eyes wide in shock. Raph approached the door and slid his sai down the right center split in the door. A small _click_ told them that it was unlocked; Splinter opened the door and raced into the room. Donatello was tossing and turning in his bed, a cold sweat sliding down his face, eyes squinting in fear.

'Donatello, my son, wake up!' Master Splinter called to him, in a quiet but firm voice, he shook his shoulder gently and Don slowly calmed down.

His eyes snapped open; he sat straight up and looked around him. Leo, Mikey, Raph and Master Splinter were all gathered around him, concern was evident in their eyes. Gabrielle came and stood next to Don's door, as Splinter put a paw on Don's shoulder,

'What happened, my son?' He inquired

'I had a nightmare, I think' Don said quietly looking at his father and brothers

'A nightmare? You haven't had a nightmare like that since you were a kid, what happened in this nightmare?' Leo asked, pulling up the chair from Don's desk

'Well, first of all we were all doing normal patrol.' He paused; Raph and Mikey also took a seat,

Dream Sequence

_Raph, Leo, Mikey and Don crossed the rooftops doing their normal nightly routine. They were bounding across the nights sky while remaining completely engulfed by the shadows. _

_Leo held up a hand as he and his brothers came to a halt across from a Sony store, some dark figures were quietly approaching the store front. (Yes the Sony store will play a future part in the story, I know that for sure) One stepped forward and raised a large rock to the window. The alarm bells were ringing for a brief amount of time; one figure slipped inside and deadened the sound immediately, soon all the figures slipped inside the store_

'_Are we just gonna sit here?' Raph asked his older brother defiantly_

'_Yes, we don't know what they are doing just yet,' Came Leo's curt reply, keeping his eyes fixated on the Sony store window_

'_Leo, they're breaking into a store, is that not wrong?' Mikey piped up, Leo's eyes sent daggers into him as he returned his gaze to the dark store. There was a slight scuffling noise coming from inside, then shouts of anger erupted into the nights sky_

'_What the heck do ya think you're doing!' Came the voice of an elderly man, struggling with his property_

'_We're robbin' the place, old an, what does it look like?' Came a gruff voice of a young teen, _

'_No! Please don't do this,' the old man called out again,_

'_Aaawww shut it old man. Half this stuff is ours; you don't mess with the Purple Dragons'_

_Sirens of police cars soon entered the night. Cruisers pulled out from around the corner and screeched to a halt in front of the Sony store, a tall man came out from his cruiser and put a mega-phone to his lips_

'_You are surrounded come out with your hands up,' As the four turtles looked closer, the man was Oroku Saki, Karai came out of the drivers door and stood next to Saki. _

'_This is getting' weirder by the second,' Raph commented under his breath, the other three turtles shared his confusion. A sudden figure flew across the moon. A young girl, with white wings, sped down from overhead and landed with a graceful thump, in between the Sony store and Oroku Saki _

'_You have done enough damage,' she called out to him, a slight but confident waver in her voice_

'_What are you talking about, you freak of nature?'_

'_Corrupting the innocent with your lies is one thing but now you plan to deceive the one chance this world has for survival' _

'_You are still losing me, abomination to the alive '_

'_The turtles, as if you don't know, damaging their friendship by placing a low blow to their stability, loyalty and brotherhood is just disgusting. But let me point out to you, that it will never work, their faith in each other is unshakeable.'_

'_We shall see,' _

End of dream

'Wow that was weird. But what was with the yelling?' Mikey asked

'Well, a little after that dream, I had another dream that the Foot had found our home and they killed everyone.' Don replied calmly, as though the death of his family was nothing to get worked up over.

'What does it mean? I know I've never had a dream like that before,' Leo asked thoughtfully, Master Splinter nodded in agreement

'This dream is far too vivid to not have a hidden meaning.' The turtles, Master Splinter and Gabrielle all sat in silence.

PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE Review, thanks


	9. Sacrifice

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 9_

**Decisions of a Leader**

**Summary:** We all know it's tough to be a good leader, but what Leonardo is about to discover will leave him to make a life or death situation.

A/N: A day has passed, so try to imagine that, sorry for any confusion. This chapter is Raph and Leo centric, there is a little violence and mild swearing, knowing Raph as well as we do.

After hearing Don's dream nearly a day ago, Raph had the instinct to go topside and stretch his legs. The city of New York was silently bustling with people. The dull hum of cars and talk filled his ears as he crept in the shadows. By now, he knew all the backstreets of the busy city, and it often came in handy.

The clouds lifted revealing the glorious last moments of a fiery sunset. Stunning hues of reds, oranges and even purples were tossed into the sky. Raph stood watching it go down, and turned to face the coming darkness, navy blues and silvery white skimmed the surface of the heavens.

A slight breeze connected with him, as though reminding him why he came out here, like a tiny voice carried on the wind. Raph turned down a pitch black alley and froze when he heard a few threatening voices,

'Just give us the purse lady,' a strong male voice came echoing through the darkness

'Stay away from me you fiends!' A shrill voice replied, a definite note of panic sounding over Raph's ears. He drew his sai's and let his eyes adjust to the darkness, before going any further

'I swear on my mother's grave, if you don't give us that purse, I will kill you' another man yelled at the petrified woman, it was when she screamed that Raph took action. He bolted after the three humans as the woman took off down the alley; she came to a dead end, she stopped and turned to her attackers. Her eyes were wide in shock, but as though they defied gravity, they grew even more as Raph took a mighty leap, and landed in between her and the two men

'Didn't you know? It's not chivalrous to attack a woman,' Raph called out as he though in his head, '_Oh great, Don Talk is wearing on me,' _

'Hey, look at the freak! Did Halloween come early this year?' One of the men replied mockingly, Raph turned to look at the woman, as if to tell her to run, but she had already fainted. Raph turned back to the men, twirling his sais rapidly between his three fingers,

'No but with that ugly face, anyone would think so,' Raph snorted in reply, the two men visibly heightened their awareness to their current situation. Their faces contorted in anger, they drew what meagre weapons they had. Raph stood his ground as the two men charged him with a bat and a swinging chain, while the other pulled out a lead pipe. Making quick and sudden movements, Raph easily disarmed the men; he looked up just in time to see the both of them fleeing in the opposite direction. Sighing disappointedly to himself, he knelt by the prone woman and checked her pulse. After assuring himself that she was alright, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her carefully out back into the streets. Close by he saw an apartment building.

Carefully he placed her on the steps and rung the bell. He waited until he heard heavy footsteps approaching the door, than he took off. He waited high in the shadows as he watched a tenant bring the woman inside.

He turned sharply and came to a sudden halt. Hun and Karai were standing on the other side of the building that Raph was standing on. Clapping quietly Hun commented,

'What a noble thing, turtle, didn't think you had it in you,'

'Well that's more than I can say for you,' Raph spat back at him, Raph smiled at the reaction he received from his foe,

'Hun, stop playing games. We are here for a reason, lest you forget,' Karai interrupted, Hun nodded to her and the two just remained motionless, glaring at Raphael. Karai was the first to move; she drew her twin katana's and lunged at Raph.

Her sudden increase of skill at fighting with her swords took Raph be surprise, in a flurry of swings; Karai had Raph on the run. She forced him backwards, no matter what he tried, Karai countered. Raph was so preoccupied he didn't see Hun sneak up behind him, until it was too late. He placed a small chip on the back of Raph's neck. Suddenly, he had lost all control of his body, he couldn't move on his own accord.

A/N: This chapter will be continued, there are two parts.

Preview of next part-

_Leo looked at him in shock, how can this burden fall to him? He was his brother; this decision had to be made as a leader, not a brother._

'_Why does it have to be this way? Why me? I can't condemn you to death, but I have no choice……' _


	10. Sacrifice Part 2

_**Echo and Narcissus**_

_Part 2 of Chapter 9_

**Disclaimer: Do not own, cries**

**A/N: This chapter has lots of violence and character near death. (No I don't hate him, to those who are wondering), so those have a weak stomach, I warn you now. **

Raph's sais dropped out of his stiff hands, now he was shaking. His entire body struggled to move,

his eyes darted to Karai, who had re-sheathed her katana's, and to Hun who was now laughing

under his breath.

'What's the shell is going on!' Raph demanded and Hun approached him and took his sais,

'Well freak, thanks to Baxter Stockman, you are now under the Shredders complete control. You

will respond to his voice alone.' Hun said with a victorious smirk spread on his face, Raph stared at

him in disbelief,

'That can't be true!' Raph shouted at him,

'Oh no?' Karai quipped as she too walked to Raphael, 'Perhaps you would like to test that theory,'

She pulled a little walkie-talkie out of her pocket

'My lord, the turtle has the device on him, what is your first command?' She asked into the walkie-

talkie. Raph took his chance, he bolted off in the other direction, a gruff voice rang through the

night, and Raph knew it could be none other than the Shredder himself.

'_Raphael get back here, that is an order,' _came the command, but before Raph knew what he was

doing he found himself walking back towards Karai and Hun.

'What the shell was that?' He demanded as his body came to a halt in front of the Shredder's

cronies,

'We told you Raphael, you have no control over your actions. The Shredder is the one you serve

now.' Karai explained to him, 'and now the Shredder has another command for you,'

'_Call your brothers; tell them to meet us here.' _Came the unmistakeable sound of the Shredder's

voice. Raph automatically took out his shell-cell and called his brothers, he dialled Leo's number.

After a few rings, Leo picked up,

'Raph?'

'Leo, no time to talk, I need your help, bring Mike and Donny and get here quickly!' Then with out

another word, Raph hung up. Placing the shell-cell back into his belt, he turned back to Hun and

Karai.

'Now what do we do?' Hun asked sideways to Karai,

'_Now we wait, and when the turtles arrive set plan D in action.' _Came the Shredder's voice over

the walkie-talkie, a smile spread across Hun and Karai's faces. Raph got sudden jolt of distrust

from deep inside of him, he grew afraid of what might happen when his brothers arrived

Minutes passed as Raph stood in fear until his three brothers arrived on the rooftop.

'Raph, what is going on?' Leo called to his brother who was now standing beside Hun and Karai.

'What are you doing with them?' Mike asked in disbelief

'Guys, whatever I'm about to do, I'm sorry.' Raph replied his voice cracking in terror; Leo looked

at him, a look of confusion plastered on it.

Hun and Karai both sped past Raph and charged headlong into the three turtles. Don drew his bo

staff and pole vaulted over his brothers heads and landed with just enough time to trip Hun. Karai

split from her comrade and made a beeline for Leo. Mike drew his nunchakus and he and Don both

circled Hun. He got to his feet and cracked his knuckles,

'Well, to bad we don't have anymore of those devices,' He said evenly to the two turtles,

'What devices?' Don question interestedly

'The one controlling your dear brother, Raphael. Karai!' He called in response; Karai heard him and

threw the walkie-talkie up into the air. The Shredder's voice boomed out over the fray,

'_Raphael, join the fight!' _Raph leapt suddenly and tackled Mike to the ground, drawing his sais,

and jabbing at his littlest brother.

'Raph what are you doing?' Mike yelled as Raph tackled him to the ground.

'I can't stop Mike; he's controlling my every move!' Raph replied, a note of utter panic rang clear in

his voice.

'MIKE!' Leo yelled, it distracted Mikey, and it cost him. Raph made a stab which cut along his

cheek; the razor sharp sai drew turtle blood. Mikey legs shot up and kicked Raph over his head. He

went headlong into a brick wall.

Don tripped Hun again and called out to his brother, 'Mikey, take Hun, I need to get that device off

of Raph!'

'Deal,' Mikey called in reply as he wiped the blood that was now dripping down his cheek. He

sprung upwards and twirled his nunchakus, this time Hun was ready, the two fought in a flurry of

green, orange and black. Furious with Hun, Mikey attacked with everything he had, everything he

had ever learned was coming into play. Kicks, blocks and punches were executed with the utmost

skill that he could muster. Hun retaliated, but Mikey was able to land a few lucky ones.

Leo and Karai locked katana's; face to face he spoke to her,

'How could you do this?'

'I had no choice, Leonardo.' She spat in return, as she drew her blades from his and stood in an

opposing stance,

'This is the lowest; I've seen you go, Karai.' Leo shouted in return as he took a new stance as well.

The two sword wielders flew at each other, each contact made sparks fly from their swords as well

as their eyes.

'Is there a way to remove the device,' Leo called as he and his opponent locked blades again,

'Your brother is intelligent, but I doubt he will find out. Baxter Stockman is a genius,' Karai

replied withdrawing again.

Don walked carefully to where Raph was lying unconscious, pulling his brother onto his side; he

stared at the little device on Raph's neck. Don's first instinct was to see how it was attached, he

pulled gently at the little circle, it refused to come off. He put his bo staff back on his shell and

leaned closer.

'How's it coming Don?' Leo called out from his battle with Karai

'Give me a sec,' he called out in reply, he reached into his 'bag of tricks' and pulled out a little pair

of tweezers. Again Don tried to just pull it off, when it refused to move, he put the tweezers back.

'_Raphael, attack,'_ Came the sudden cry from the walkie-talkie. Don didn't have time to move, a

sudden swing and he was lying on the ground, one sai was protruding from his plastron and the

other was embedded in his shoulder.

'Karai, we must vanish,' Hun called out, a nod from his partner and an order form the Shredder

'_Return with Karai and Hun,' _Raph yanked his bloddy sias out of his brother, and the three of them

disappeared into the night. Leo walked to Mike and the two of them stood dumbstruck by Raph's

sudden attack. The two turtles suddenly ran to their fallen brother and Leo checked his pulse,

'He's still alive,' He said to Mike, he looked at his youngest brother; tears were sprouting from his

eyes. Leo put a hand on his shell and realized that he too was crying. A sudden pain and guilt began

to rush Leo's senses; a thought began to run through his mind

'_I have failed my brothers, Raph and Don,' _Leo began to glaze over until Mikey brought him back

'We should probably get him home, Master Splinter will know what to do,' His voice was just over

a whisper, and it was very thread like.


End file.
